A display apparatus is provided with a display panel for image display, and processes content data stored therein or received from the outside to display a content image. The display apparatus is realized in various types to provide an image, which may include, for example, a television, a computer monitor, a portable multimedia player, a tablet computer, a mobile phone, or the like. Such a display apparatus may be independently operated, or may be operated in association with a different apparatus through wired or wireless communication.
The display apparatus executes a variety of content data such as moving images, games, web pages, e-books, and/or the like provided from a content provider. A user of the display apparatus may not only be provided with content from the content provider, but may also generate content to provide the generated content to a different user. To this end, the display apparatus may provide an environment in which the user may generate content, by executing an application program relating to content generation.
However, the content generation environment provided by the display apparatus may cause inconvenience to a user according to the types of the display apparatus. For example, if the display apparatus is realized as a television, an input interface of the television may cause an inconvenience in content generation of the user. Further, if the display apparatus is realized as a mobile device, a small display screen of the mobile device may cause an inconvenience in content confirmation.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.